mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Atom-Buu
Der Atom-Buu ist ein Gegner aus der Mario-Serie, welcher in vielen Spielen dieser Serie vorkommt. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario World [[Datei:BigBuuSMW.png|thumb|left|Der Big Blue Buu]] Ihren ersten Auftritt haben die Atom-Buus als Big Buu in Super Mario World. Im Spiel sind sie in verschiedenen Spukhäusern, die im Dinosaurier Land sind, anzutreffen. Obwohl sie zehnmal größer als normale Buu Huus sind, machen Atom-Buus merkwürdigerweise genau das gleiche wie ihre kleinen Gefährten. Natürlich heißt das, dass wenn Mario sie betrachtet, sie sich hinter ihren Armen verstecken und in Luft auflösen. Allerdings, wenn Mario ihm den Rücken zudreht, greift er Mario oder Luigi von hinten an. Im Spiel ist es auch viel schwerer über sie drüber zu springen, um sie zu überwinden. Unglücklicherweise muss Mario oder Luigi manchmal ein Trampolin verwenden, um diese gigantischen Geist zu überspringen. Allerdings, wenn man genug Anlauf nimmt, kann man den Atom-Buu überwinden. Außerdem, wenn der Platz reicht, kann man mit einem Cape über den Atom-Buu drüberfliegen oder man führt eine Cape-Attacke aus, um ihn zu besiegen. Im Spiel ist der Eigenname von Big "The Atom-Buu", zusätzlich ist ein gewisser Big Blue Buu ein versteckter Boss aus dem versteckten Donut-Spukhaus. Um ihn zu besiegen, muss man Blöcke auf ihn werfen. Im Kampf begleiten ihn zwei normale Buu Huus New Super Mario Bros. Wii thumb|left|Zwei Atom-Buus in einem Geisterhaus In New Super Mario Bros. Wii haben die Atom-Buus ebenfalls wieder einen Auftritt, ähnlich wie in Super Mario World, nämlich nur in Geisterhäusern. Wenn man ihn anschaut, macht er sich unsichtbar. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 thumb|Atom-Buu in Super Mario 64 In den Spielen Super Mario 64 und Super Mario 64 DS kommen einige Atom-Buus vor. Auch in diesem Spiel ist es so wie bei den vorigen: Wenn Mario ihn anschaut, verschwindet er, Mario muss sich von hinten an ihn ranschleichen, um ihn dann zu boxen. Man kann auch einen Rückwärtssalto, kombiniert, mit einer Stampfattacke ausführen. Man kann in nur etwas hinterlistig angreifen, wenn man etwas schief steht, oder eine Stampfattacke ausführt. Ein Atom-Buu erscheint auch im Hof von Prinzessin Peachs Schloss im Hof hinten, nur etwas kleiner, er unterscheidet sich von den anderen Buu Huus so, dass er etwas größer ist. Ein Atom-Buu ist der Besitzer von Big Boos Burg. Man muss insgesamt drei Mal im Schloss gegen Atom-Buus kämpfen. Diese muss man dreimal treffen, sie werden durch jeden Treffer kleiner. Nachdem man den Atom-Buu besiegt hat, erhält man den Power-Stern. Im japanischen wird nicht Atom Buu, sondern Buu Teresa als Name verwendet. In Super Mario 64 DS gibt es den König der Buu Huus, nämlich König Buu Huu, welcher Luigi gefangen hält. In den englischen Versionen wurde dieser falscherweise als Big Boo bezeichnet. Super Mario Galaxy 2 [[Datei:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Screenshot 14.jpg|thumb|left|Mario wird von Atom-Buu verfolgt]] In Super Mario Galaxy 2 kommt er in der Gruseläther-Galaxie in der Mission Bezwinger des Spukkorridors vor. In dieser Mission greift er mit anderen Buu Huus um sich an. Er schleicht sich mit ihnen von hinten an, um Mario zu vernichten. Dreht sich Mario jedoch zu ihm, versteckt er sich hinter seinen Geisterhänden. Kurz vor dem Power-Stern, erscheint ein Atom-Buu, also muss man schnell zum Power-Stern rennen, denn die grünen Plattformen, die zum Stern führen, verschwinden nach kurzer Zeit, nach Berteten. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Sie kommen auch wieder in Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor vor unter den Namen Atom-Buu und tritt als Boss auf. Um einen Kampf mit ihm zu bestreiten, muss Mario zuallererst zur Spukabtei gehen. Nachdem man die Buu Huus aus einer Truhe im Kerker der Abtei befreit hat, muss man wieder zur großen Eingangshalle gehen und dort einen Buu Huu in der Mitte ansprechen. Wenn man auf seine Frage mit "Nein" antwortet, so tauchen viele Buu Huus in der Eingangshalle auf, die dann versuchen Mario aus der Spukabtei zu werfen. Nun muss man abwarten, bis die Buu Huus ein Schwarm um ihn herum gebildet haben. Wenn dies der Fall ist, muss man Mario seine Wirbelattacke (B gedrückt halten und den Joystick drehen) ausführen lassen, was man mehrmals wiederholen muss. Daraufhin regt sich der Buu Huu auf, den man zuvor angesprochen hat, woraufhin er die anderen Buu Huus auffordert sich zusammen zu rotten, was sie auch tun. Dadurch entsteht der Atom-Buu, gegen den man dann kämpfen muss. Nach seiner Niederlage, hinterlässt der er den seltenen Orden Elektriker. Die Buu Huus sind danach als normale Gegner in der Spukabtei anzutreffen. Super Paper Mario thumb Ein weiteres Mal tritt der Atom-Buu in Super Paper Mario auf, wo er aber nur als normaler Gegner im Keller von Merlee's Villa anzutreffen ist. Mario Party Serie In der Mario Party Serie machte Atom-Buu nur einige wenige Auftritte. In Mario Party 2 ist er auf dem Spielbrett Horror Land aufzufinden. Wie auch normale Buu Huus kann Atom-Buu Items, Sterne und Münzen vom Gegner stehlen. Doch man kann ihm das dreifache an Münzen geben, um von allen Gegnern am Spielbrett Items, Münzen oder Stern zu stehlen. Atom-Buu tritt auch in Mario Party 4 auf dem Spielfeld auf. Game & Watch Gallery Serie thumb|left|Der Kampf gegen Atom-Buu Atom-Buu ist ein Gegner für das Box-Spiel in der Game & Watch Gallery 4. Er ist Luigis zweiter Gegner. Aber statt Box-Handschuhen nutzt Big Boo Buu Huus. Yoshi-Serie Yoshi's Safari Atom-Buu tritt in Yoshi's Safari als Bossgegner im Geisterhaus auf. Mario muss ihn mit einer Super Scope besiegen. TV Serien Super Mario World TV-Serie thumb|left|Ein Atom-Buu und drei [[Buu Huus in Wiesenheimers Loch]] Atom-Buus treten auch noch in zwei Folgen der Super Mario World-Serie auf. In der Folge Das Geisterhaus versucht Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Peach und Ukta zu befreien. Gleich, nachdem er das Haus betreten hat, tauchen hinter ihm ein Atom-Buu und drei Buu Huus auf. Die frei Buu Huus kann er kurze Zeit später in einen Raum sperren, aber der Atom-Buu verfolg ihn weiter Bis zum Kerker. Yoshi schafft es, die Tür zuzumachen, so, dass der Atom-Buu nicht durchkommt. In der Folge "Mama Luigi" kommt er auch vor, dort kreist er auf der Neon-Burg um den Turm. Comics Super Mario Adventures thumb|left|ein Ausschnitt aus dem Comic von Super Mario Adventures In Super Mario Adventures kommt auch ein Atom-Buu vor. Als Mario und Luigi von einem Schwarm Buu Huus angegriffen werden, schleicht sich von hinten ein Atom-Buu an. Andere Spiele Hotel Mario In Hotel Mario, kommen Atom-Buus zum ersten Mal in Ludwig's Thump Castle Hotel vor. Sie sind sehr starke Feinde, denn sie machen ein Sechstel des ganzen Raumes aus. Atom-Buus greifen ähnlich wie in Super Mario World an, nämlich Mario oder Luigi von hinten attackieren, wenn man sich umdreht. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Im Spiel Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars hatte Atom-Buu nur einen Cameo-Auftritt, nämlich bei Bowsers Attacke Terroize. Super Mario Ball In Super Mario Ball ist Atom-Buu einer der vier Bosse. Er tritt im Geisterhaus auf dem Fun Fair auf. Er hat den letzten Sternenschlüssel. Um ihn zu besiegen, muss Mario ihn von hinten treffen. Super Princess Peach Im Spiel Super Princess Peach tritt Atom-Buu auch als Gegner auf, es gibt aber auch eine wütende Version, nämlich Wütender Atom-Buu. Dieser wurde durch die Rage verändert. Wütende Atom-Buus sind stärker und schneller als die normalen. Unterarten * Ballon Buu Charaktere * König Buu Huu * Buulussus Trivia * Für Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor war geplant das ein so genannter Finster-Atom-Buu auf der 50. Etage des Duellkerkers auftauchen sollte. Aus unbekannten Gründen wurde dies jedoch nicht verwirklicht. * Buulussus besteht aus 15 Buu Huus, besitzt aber größere Ausmaße als Atom-Buu der aus 200 Buu Huus besteht. Name in anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Boss aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Boss aus Yoshi's Safari Kategorie:Spezies aus Hotel Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Game & Watch Gallery 4 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Ball Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Geist Kategorie:Buu Huu